worlds apart
by Shunou
Summary: Ratusan kehidupan telah berlalu, tetapi sumpah itu masih terus menagih darah dan dendam. Bagaimana dia bisa membayarkannya? Ah Hisa, Hisa... Betapa lelah dia merindunya./ [sasuke sakura]


worlds apart

A Naruto fanfiction

* * *

 **[1]** Apa lagi yang mampu dikata? Apa lagi yang bisa dicoba?

Ketika dunia sekali lagi berkonspirasi untuk memisahkan dua hati yang saling merindu; ketika dunia dan anteknya memaksa satu hati lain ikut andil peran dalam jalinan takdir keduanya; dan ketika cinta dan dendam kembali hadir bersama bagai dua sisi koin yang tak terpisahkan.

Baik sebagai Hisa atau Sasuke, Shinobu atau Sakura, Kazuma atau Hinata, ketiganya tidak mampu menghindari jalannya dunia; tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari jerat sumpah yang telah diikrarkan di atas darah. Di antara kentalnya kebencian itu, cinta selalu hadir; menyelinap di antara celah-celah tak terduga, di antara retakan-retakan tak terelakkan.

xox

"Kenapa? Kenapa meninggalkanku untuk pria miskin seperti dia?" Suaranya parau memecah derai hujan yang pekat. "Kenapa begini jahat terhadapku…" Lututnya membentur tanah yang becek ketika tubuhnya jatuh tanpa daya. Wajahnya hampa, tetapi sepasang matanya terus menghujamkan amarah kepada sepasang pria dan wanita di hadapannya.

Si wanita, yang telah lama dicintainya, yang telah lelah dirindunya, kini hendak meninggalkannya begitu saja demi seorang pedagang miskin yang lemah. Si pria menatapnya dengan mata bersalah dan ekspresi terluka.

Dia sudah muak; terlalu murka hingga tak lagi mampu berkata.

Tanah tempatnya bertumpu berubah merah oleh darah yang turut mengalir bersama derasnya hujan. Bau anyirnya tak kunjung pudar, tak peduli seberapa banyak tetes air membasuhnya. Bau anyir itu, satu-satunya yang tersisa dari tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang dikenalinya sebagai keluarganya, terus bermain-main di penciumannya; terus menyulut amarah dan kedengkiannya.

Dunia ini begitu kejam terhadapnya.

Dia genggam sejumput lumpur merah dengan tangan yang gemetar oleh dingin dan dengki. "Kalian pikir aku akan memaafkan kalian? Kalian pikir, kalian akan bahagia jika bersama?" Dia tertawa keji. Segumpal tanah di tangannya mengeras dalam genggamannya yang tak kenal ampun. "Kalian salah. Tak ada satupun tempat di dunia ini yang bisa membuat kalian bahagia. Tak ada! Karena aku, Yajima Shinobu, bersumpah di atas darah yang kalian tumpahkan hari ini, akan memburu kalian hingga ke ujung dunia! Tak peduli berapa kehidupan yang kuhabiskan, aku akan menemukan kalian. Aku akan menghantui hidup kalian! Jangan harap kalian bisa bahagia! Jangan harap kalian dapat termaafkan!"

Suara itu membelah senja yang muram diiringi gemuruh petir yang menyambar keras. Bahkan dunia telah bersepakat dengannya; telah turut mengamini sumpahnya.

Tak ada, tak seorang pun yang tahu bahwa di hari itu, benang takdir ketiganya terus terikat dan dunia akan terus mempermainkannya. Tak akan ada ampun, tak akan ada maaf hingga tanah merah itu tercuci sepenuhnya dengan darah dan air mata.

xox

 **[2]** Memori pertama pada kehidupan itu adalah wajah tersenyum seorang wanita.

Dia menduga, dirinya berusia tidak lebih dari empat tahun kala itu. Aiko, namanya kini. Dan wanita yang tersenyum bahagia itu adalah ibunya. Hisa _nya_. Tetapi wanita itu tidak lagi mengenali Shinobu yang terjebak dalam tubuh bocah kecil bernama Aiko. Pun dengan pria yang menjadi suami Hisa dan yang kini adalah ayah Aiko, _Kazuma_.

Betapa Shinobu membenci dunia.

Pada kehidupan ini pun, dunia masih terus mempermainkannya. Hanya dirinya. Karena kini Hisa dan Kazuma begitu bahagia bersama; memiliki seorang putri yang sempurna, _dirinya_ , bermain rumah-rumahan bersama pria yang dicintainya—Shinobu membenci semua ini.

Sumpah dari kehidupannya yang terdahulu tak pernah terlupakan: bahwa dia akan menemukan mereka, akan menghantui kehidupan mereka, tidak akan membiarkan mereka bahagia, tidak akan memaafkan mereka. Dan tubuh kecilnya tak sanggup menanggung beban kedengkian yang terlalu besar itu. Aiko tumbuh menjadi anak yang lemah, sakit-sakitan, keji.

Aiko, Aiko yang seharusnya tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang manis nan pintar, justru memandang muak dan dengki kedua orang tuanya; justru keberadaannya menyengsarakan mereka, Hisa—ah tidak, Suzume nama wanita itu kini—dan Takeshi. Namun tetap, cinta mereka tak pernah pupus. Tetap saja mereka menemukan cara untuk bahagia. Sekuntum bunga mawar di pagi hari, kecupan manis di pipi, masakan favorit, cokelat panas, semua hal manis yang memuakkan.

Dan barangkali, debur ombak yang jauh di bawah kakinya itu akan menjadi memori terakhirnya pada kehidupan kali ini.

Angin dingin bertiup tak kenal ampun, nyaris menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya yang kurus dari tebing tinggi tempatnya berdiri kini. Tak sedikit pun dia gentar.

—sepuluh tahun, baru sepuluh tahun Shinobu hidup sebagai seorang Aiko.

Di belakangnya, Suzume berteriak parau meminta putri semata wayangnya itu untuk menjauh dari ujung tebing. Tangisnya pecah, melengking memilukan, setengah gila.

 _Ah_ , Aiko terkekeh geli, ibu manisnya itu tidak juga menyadari. Tidak ada orang yang tidak menyadari kebencian yang Aiko miliki terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada. Tubuh sekecil itu menanggung rasa dengki yang luar biasa. Dan tak pernah ada yang tahu mengapa.

Tetapi Aiko adalah Shinobu, dan satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya adalah menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka. Sama halnya dengan mereka yang begitu mudahnya menghancurkan kebahagiaan Shinobu dulu.

Suara debur ombak itu bergemuruh dalam pendengaran Aiko. Tiupan angin laut yang keras menenggelamkan teriakan parau Suzume. _Hisa_. Aiko melangkah semakin mendekat menuju tepian tebing, kemudian berbalik ketika tubuhnya hanya dipisahkan sejengkal dari pijakan tebing. Rambutnya yang panjang terlepas dari jepitan manis yang dipasangkan ibunya tadi pagi, dipermainkan angin dingin.

Ibunya, Hisanya, jatuh terduduk dengan tangis tergugu, mendekap kedua tangannya ke dada seolah tengah memeluk Aiko seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kali dia berusaha menenangkan Aiko, ketika sakit atas beban kebencian yang terlalu berat untuk ditanggung tubuh kecilnya itu kambuh. Ayahnya, pria yang telah menghancurkan dunia-dunianya, berlutut di samping istrinya; memandang Aiko pilu dengan mata yang masih sama, yang menghujamkan pertanyaan _mengapa, mengapa harus begini_.

Shinobu sudah tidak punya jawaban atasnya.

Dia ingat pemandangan serupa yang dilihatnya dulu; selamanya terekam jelas dalam memorinya, terpatri ke dalam jiwanya, terbawa bersama sumpah yang mengikat jiwanya, menjadi inti dirinya.

Aiko melangkah mundur, menghempaskan dirinya secara suka rela, melepaskan dirinya dari jerat dunia sekali lagi; membiarkan angin memeluk dirinya dan ombak membawanya ke dalam dekapan ibu bumi.

 _Kalian tidak akan bisa bahagia setelah ini_ , adalah memori terakhir Aiko sebelum kekuatan lautan membawanya pergi.

xox

Terkadang dia terbangun seorang diri, pada kehidupan yang tidak ada Hisa maupun Kazuma di dalamnya. Ketika itu terjadi, Shinobu dengan segera melepaskan jiwanya lagi; menunggu hingga dia dilahirkan kembali ke dalam dunia yang lain bersama Hisa dan Kazuma.

Jiwanya tak pernah kembali damai.

xox

Namanya kini adalah Satoshi. Seorang pria berwajah damai, dengan pekerjaan dan kehidupan sederhana. Dia telah hidup bahagia bersama Hisa—Hikari, kini. Barangkali akan begini lah kehidupannya dulu sebagai Shinobu. Dengan Hisa yang menjerat hatinya di sisinya.

Tetapi kehadiran bocah itu, _putrinya_ , yang dengan penuh kasih Hikari namai Ayame, merusak segalanya. Karena dari sepasang mata cokelat polos balita itu, Satoshi bisa melihat Kazuma di sana. Kazuma, Kazuma, Kazuma yang telah disumpahinya tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Satoshi tidak bisa, tidak sanggup membiarkan Kazuma bahagia.

Dia akhiri hidup singkat putri kecil itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Darah dagingnya, yang membawa jiwa pria yang paling dibencinya. Hisa, Hikari _nya_ , kemudian membencinya dengan segenap jiwa.

 _Ah_ , kenang Satoshi seraya membiarkan kedua tangannya diborgol, barangkali Hisa pun akan membencinya sebegini dalam jika Shinobu memilih menghabisi nyawa Kazuma yang lemah dan miskin itu dulu. Dan Shinobu, Shinobu tak pernah sanggup jika harus dibenci Hisa. Satoshi pun tidak akan sanggup jika Hikari berbalik membencinya.

Dalam satu momen itu, Satoshi melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman kedua polisi yang menahannya, kemudian berlari menuju Hikari dengan seringai lebar di wajah. Suara keras peluru ditembakkan terdengar sesaat sebelum rasa sakit yang tak terduga menembus dadanya. Dia tersenyum kepada Hikari, merekam ekspresi benci dan wajah penuh tangis wanita itu— _apakah tangis itu untuknya_ , tetapi Satoshi tak sempat bertanya.

 _Ah Hisa, Hisa, akan kutemui kau di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya_ , begitu dipikirkannya sesaat sebelum tubuhnya roboh dan jiwanya terlepas dari kehidupan itu.

xox

Harus berapa kehidupan lagi sampai sumpah ini bisa terbayarkan?

Semua kehidupan yang sudah dijalaninya diputar kembali. Jiwanya telah lapuk, tetapi darah dan dendam masih menagih, mencakar dalam dada. Bagaimana cara memutus rantainya? Barangkali tidak akan pernah bisa. Barangkali ini adalah hukuman baginya, bagi jiwanya yang menanggung benci dan murka lebih besar daripada dunia.

Dia mengingat dengan jelas seluruh kehidupannya. Panjang, singkat, tragis, hampa, yang tidak pernah berakhir bahagia. Dia kira dengan menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka, dia bisa terpuaskan; bahwa jiwanya bisa disembuhkan.

Tetapi, lagi dan lagi, dalam peran apa pun, semuanya berakhir dengan cara yang sama. Mengapa dia tidak juga bahagia? Apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia? Kapan dia boleh berhenti?

xox

* * *

A/N: perombakan dari fanfiksi 'Broken Fate' yang telah terbengkalai bertahun-tahun yang lalu.


End file.
